Und die Sonne kommt zurück
by Angel 1291
Summary: Voldemort stellt Severus Snape eine Falle, in die er blindlings hineintappt...


Und die Sonne kommt zurück  
  
Die trockenen Blätter raschelten unter meinen Füssen. Es war das einzige Geräusch in der stillen Dunkelheit des Waldes. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah, wie das silberne Licht des Mondes in Bahnen durch die Äste brach. Aus der Ferne hörte ich den einsamen Ruf eines Käuzchens. Ein harter Stoss in den Rücken liess mich vorwärts stolpern.  
  
"Mach schon, Verräter!" hörte ich Lucius Malfoys kalte Stimme hinter mir.  
  
Ich ging weiter, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Beim Versuch einen Muggel vor seinem sicheren Tod zu retten, hatte mich Lucius erwischt. Seine Flüche hatten mir ziemlich zugesetzt. Doch dass er mich nicht sofort getötet hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Der Lord hatte mir eine Falle gestellt und ich Idiot war darauf hereingefallen.  
  
Wieder versetzte mir Lucius einen Stoss. Diesmal konnte ich mich nicht halten und fiel. Der Schmerz, der durch mein verletztes Bein fuhr, liess mir die Tränen in die Augen schiessen.  
  
"Komm schon hoch, verdammter Mistkerl. Hogwarts scheint dich verweichlicht zu haben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Malfoy! Der Hass auf diesen Kerl konnte kaum noch gesteigert werden. Die beiden Todesser, die ihn flankierten lachten, als ich mich keuchend wieder auf die Beine kämpfte.  
  
Bald erreichten wir Voldemorts Festung. Dunkel und von einer bösen Aura umgeben, erhoben sich die kalten Mauern. Das grosse eichene Aussentor öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand. Niemand war zu sehen. Merkwürdig hallten unsere Schritte durch die leeren Gänge.  
  
Als die Flügeltür zum Salon aufgestossen wurde, stockte mir der Atem. Die Todesser schienen sich komplett bis auf den hintersten und letzten versammelt zu haben. Sie wichen auseinander und gaben eine Gasse durch den Raum frei. Da fiel mein Blick auf Voldemort. Dieser stand gross und furchteinflössend vor dem riesigen Kamin in dem ein wild loderndes Feuer prasselte und hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt.  
  
"Ich hatte also recht, nicht wahr? Du bist der Verräter, dem ich schon so lange auf der Spur bin." Langsam drehte sich der Lord um. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen. "Du weißt, was auf Verrat steht?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und meine Bewacher traten von mir zurück. Kalt grinsend richtete er seinen Stab auf meine Brust. "Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Snape?"  
  
Ich schnaubte. "Deine Zeit wird kommen, Voldemort! Die Nächsten stehen schon bereit, nur darauf bedacht, dich stürzen zu sehen! Und sie werden schaffen, was ich nicht erreicht habe!" Ich hatte es geschafft meiner Stimme, trotz der Angst die mir die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte, einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Ohne die Augen von Voldemort zu nehmen, wartete ich auf das Unvermeidliche. Jetzt war es also soweit. Der Augenblick, vor dem ich mich so lange gefürchtet hatte war gekommen. Zäh flossen die Sekunden dahin. Jede einzelne dehnte sich ins Unendliche. Warum machte er dem Ganzen nicht endlich ein Ende? Meine Nerven lagen blank. Ich spürte, wie meine Knie weich wurden. "Jetzt bloss nicht umkippen!" riss ich mich in Gedanken zusammen. "Das wäre genau das, was er sehen will. Und das kriegt er nicht. Nein!" Kalt lief mir der Schweiss über den Rücken. Nur das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kaminfeuer zerriss das nervtötende Ticken der alten Pendule. Nichts geschah....  
  
Unerwartet liess der Lord plötzlich seinen Zauberstab sinken. "Nein, Snape. Der Tod wäre zu einfach für dich, viel zu einfach. Du hast meiner Organisation mehr geschadet als jeder andere vor dir. Unzählige meiner Todesser hast du auf dem Gewissen, ob nun tot oder in Askaban. Seit langer Zeit schon, vermutete ich deinen schändlichen Verrat und endlich habe ich den Beweis dafür." Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier schlich Voldemort um mich herum. Mein Herz schlug so laut in meiner Brust, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, jeder im Raum könne es hören. Schweissperlen traten auf meine Stirn und meine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich trocken und rau an. Leises Gemurmel ging durch die Menge.  
  
Als ich damals nach Voldemorts Auferstehung in die Reihen der Todesser zurück gegangen war, um mir meinen Platz an seiner Seite erneut zu sichern, hatte ich gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen könnte - kommen würde. Ich dachte immer, darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Doch nun hatte ich erkannt, dass mich nichts auf das Kommende hätte vorbereiten können.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen, welches seine hässliche Fratze noch mehr verzog, blieb der Lord vor mir stehen. "Ich werde an dir ein Exempel statuieren, damit meine Reihen für immer von jeglichem Verrat gesäubert werden. Nie wieder wird jemand die Dreistigkeit und Arroganz besitzen, zu glauben mich hintergehen zu können. Dein Name soll unvergessen bleiben. Du hast es geschafft, Severus. Jeder meiner Todesser wird deinen Namen kennen und sich jedes Mal, bei einem Fehltritt daran erinnern. Du wirst berühmt!" Wild lachte der Lord los und die Todesser stimmten mit ein.  
  
Voldemort stieg die zwei Stufen zu seinem Thron hinauf und liess sich elegant in die Polster nieder. Unweigerlich hatte ich zu zittern begonnen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das Einzige, was mir noch blieb, war zu versuchen, es zu verbergen.  
  
Mit einer scharfen Handbewegung brachte der Lord seine Todesser zum Schweigen. Auf ein kurzes Zeichen, trat Lucius Malfoy vor. Aus dem spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck dieses blonden Teufels zu schliessen, war ihm meine Schwäche nicht verborgen geblieben und in Gedanken verfluchte ich ihn dafür. - Nein, ich verfluchte mich dafür.  
  
Der Hass, der meine Adern durchströmte, liess mich tief durchatmen und meinen Kopf mit gespieltem Stolz ein wenig höher heben. Ich war mehr wert, als dieser ganze verdammte Haufen. So einfach würden sie mich nicht in die Knie zwingen. Allzu einfach wollte ich es ihnen nicht machen. Oh nein.  
  
"Als erstes," wandte sich der Lord an seinen Todesser. "werden wir unser Vögelchen wohl daran hindern, wegzufliegen." Voldemorts Augen zeigten einen Wahn, der sofort auf Malfoy überzugehen schien. Und mit einem Lächeln, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess, wandte sich Lucius mir zu. Wieder klang Voldemorts Reibeisenstimme durch den Raum. "Lucius, mein treuer Freund. Was denkst Du? Kann ein Mann mit kaputten Knien weglaufen?" Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung erteilte er Malfoy den Befehl.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich Lucius' Grinsen breiter werden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.....  
  
Das Blut rauschte so laut in meinen Ohren, dass ich Malfoys Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich scheinbar lautlos. Innert Sekundenbruchteilen riss mich die Macht seines dunklen Zaubers von den Beinen.  
  
Ein grausamer, heisser Schmerz zerriss mein rechtes Knie und raubte mir beinahe den Verstand. Wimmernd umklammerte ich das Bein, doch der Schmerz wurde nicht weniger. Er hielt an und liess Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen. Aus weiter Ferne hörte ich Gelächter, doch ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Malfoy mir tatsächlich die rechte Kniescheibe zertrümmert hatte, traf mich wie ein Schlag. Auch wenn ich nur allzu gut aus Erfahrung wusste, zu was Lucius Malfoy alles fähig war, blieb der Schock doch nicht aus.  
  
Langsam klärte sich mein Blick, so dass ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen begann. Das Gemurmel der 'Zeugen' meiner Bestrafung verstummte sofort, als Voldemort sich erhob und langsam auf mich zukam. "Oh, du bist hingefallen, Severus! Hast du dir wehgetan? Das tut mir aber leid," hörte ich seine spöttische Stimme. "Du willst aber doch nicht wirklich liegen bleiben wie ein kleines Kind, oder? Steh auf!" Trotz den Schmerzen bemühte mich, seiner Anweisung folge zu leisten. Die Erfahrung mit diesem Irren hatte mich gelehrt, dass er die Bestrafung jederzeit schlimmer machen konnte. Er hatte seine eigenen Methoden, Menschen gefügig zu machen.  
  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rappelte ich mich auf, so dass ich nach einiger Anstrengung schwankend zu stehen kam. Der Schweiss brannte in meinen Augen, so dass ich rasch mit dem Ärmel meines Hemds über mein Gesicht fuhr. Mir war übel und das Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf drohte mich auf den Steinboden zurück zu zwingen.  
  
"Das hat aber lange gedauert, Severus. Enttäuschend lange." Die Todesser kicherten über Voldemorts Aussage. "Du solltest dringend lernen, dich schneller zu bewegen." Der Lord zog seinen Zauberstab und warf mich mit einem gezischten 'Expelliarmus' zu Boden.  
  
Der Schmerz der augenblicklich durch mein verletztes Bein schoss, raubte mir den Atem. "Los hoch!" hörte ich Voldemorts kalte Stimme. Keuchend beeilte ich mich, diesmal schneller auf die Beine zu kommen.  
  
"Geht doch, oder?"  
  
Als ich auf seine Frage nicht reagierte, trat Voldemort etwas näher. "Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Severus! Antworte!"  
  
"Ja, Mylord," gab ich heiser zurück.  
  
"Gut!" Voldemorts stinkender Atem schlug mir ins Gesicht. Angewidert hielt ich den Atem an. "Ich hasse es, wenn man mir nicht zuhört!" Er versetzte mir einen Stoss, so dass ich rückwärts stolperte und beinahe zu Fall kam, hätte mich nicht ein junger Todesser aufgefangen. Ich zog mich an ihm hoch und sah kurz in sein Gesicht. "Draco..." flüsterte ich leise. Las ich wirklich Besorgnis in seinen hellen Augen?  
  
"Durchhalten, Professor! Hilfe naht!" seine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. Er versetze mir ebenfalls einen Stoss, so dass ich wieder auf Voldemort zustolperte. In meinem Hinterkopf wiederholten sich Dracos Worte. Hatte ich ihn richtig verstanden? Hatte er von Hilfe gesprochen? Oder war es bloss ein Wunschdenken von mir? Ein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer, doch nicht verloren zu sein?  
  
"Lucius," klang nun wieder die Stimme des Lords. "Du darfst noch mal."  
  
Dreckig grinsend kam Lucius auf mich zu. Er schien den Augenblick zu geniessen und jede Sekunde vollumfänglich auszukosten. Abermals richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Ich spürte, wie mir die Angst vor dem Unausweichlichen die Luft abschnürte. Mir wurde heiss und kalt zugleich. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. In dem Moment barsten die Türen unter etlichen Flüchen der Auroren. Doch im selben Moment kam der zweite Fluch über Lucius' Lippen, gefolgt von dem alles verzehrenden Schmerz, der nun siedend heiss durch mein linkes Knie schoss und mir die Sinne zu rauben drohte.  
  
Nur am Rande hörte ich das Kampfgeschrei. Neben mir riss ein Fluch, der sein Ziel verfehlt hatte, Steinsplitter aus dem Boden.  
  
Auf einmal fühlte ich, wie mich warme, weiche Hände berührten. Jemand strich mir sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Professor!"  
  
Ich drehte langsam den Kopf und sah in die besorgten Augen von Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Schhhh.... Alles wird gut. Professor Dumbledore und die Auroren sind gekommen, um Sie rauszuholen." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein hübsches Gesicht. Er sah seinem Vater zwar sehr ähnlich, jedoch war Draco anders. Er hatte erkannt, auf welche Seite er gehörte. Ich drückte dankbar seine Hand, doch Draco riss die Augen weit auf. Das Lächeln erstarb, sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich leer und tot fiel er neben mir zu Boden.  
  
"Draco!" versuchte ich zu rufen, doch aus meiner Kehle kam nur ein erstickter Laut. Über mir stand Lucius Malfoy. Den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hatte seinen Sohn eiskalt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht und nun war ich an der Reihe. Ich erkannte es in seinen eisblauen Augen. "Avada...."  
  
Schreiend schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Schweissgebadet sass ich in meinem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. "Es war nur ein Traum..." keuchte ich atemlos und fuhr mir mit zitternden Händen übers Gesicht. "Alles.... in Ordnung..." versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ich mich traute, nach meinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett lag, zu greifen. Erst beim zweiten Versuch gelang es mir dann, mit einem Spruch die Fackeln zu entzünden. Hastig zog ich die Decke an mich und klammerte mich daran fest. Auch jetzt noch. Ganze zwei Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall, wachte ich jede Nacht schreiend auf, nur um dann als zitterndes Häufchen Elend auf den Morgen zu warten.  
  
War das alles, was von dem einst grossen und stolzen Professor Snape noch übrig war? Ein Schatten? Ein zitterndes Wrack, das sich in der Dunkelheit nicht einmal mehr aus dem Bett getraute? Ja, seit diesem verhängnisvollen Abend vor zwei Jahren, war ich ein Gefangener meiner Angst geworden. Tagsüber verliess ich Hogwarts nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden liess und dann auch nur in Begleitung. Nachts? Niemals! Die Angst hatte mich nie mehr losgelassen. Sie hielt mich eisern in ihrer Gewalt. Obschon die Auroren damals den Lord getötet und die meisten seiner Anhänger gefangen genommen hatten, fürchtete ich mich, rauszugehen. Meine einst schwarzen Haare waren jetzt mit silbergrauen Strähnen durchzogen. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter meinen eingefallenen, stumpfen Augen. Ich fürchtete mich oftmals sogar davor, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass es Lucius Malfoy gelungen wäre, den Todesfluch zu beenden... Doch dann schämte ich mich sofort wieder für diesen selbstsüchtigen Gedanken. Denn Albus Dumbledore hatte meinen Tod eigenhändig verhindert. Er war es gewesen, der Lucius Malfoy abgehalten und ihn getötet hatte. Albus hatte all die Jahre zu mir gehalten und tat es noch. Für ihn würde ich es eines Tages schaffen, die Schatten hinter mir zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er recht, wenn er sagte: Und die Sonne kommt zurück, Severus. Die Sonne kommt zurück...  
  
  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe, die Story ist nicht zu krass geworden. Sie entstand aus einer Idee, die ich mal im Sommer gehabt habe. Damals hab ich die Story begonnen, aber dann liegen gelassen, weil mir kein passender Schluss einfallen wollte.... bis jetzt.  
  
  
  
13.01.2003 / Angel 1291 


End file.
